


Possession

by ShipperGirl9001



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Hannibal is into crazy, M/M, Mason is amused, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Pre-Canon, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperGirl9001/pseuds/ShipperGirl9001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Mason engage in some post murder sex it was totally all Mason's idea..</p><p>So I decided to upload this scene I wrote from my new super long Hannibal/Mason fan fiction think of this as preview to my fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Hannibal looks around his room at Mason's bloodied clothes on the floor. Then down at Mason he looks so beautiful his mouth is hot and what he lacks in patience he makes up for in determination. Mason had to wait for this Hannibal wanted to feel the thrill of power run through them, taking a life together playing god. Mason looks up at him with wide blue eyes hazed over with lust and drugs. The idea of grabbing Mason hair and forcing his head back as hard as he could mange ran through Hannibal. The possibilities to make Mason scream excited him.

There's a furrow in the Mason's brow, he's concentrating hard on the task at hand. He runs his tongue up the underside of Hannibal's cock, worrying the slit with the tip of his tongue and taking the head of Hannibal's cock into his mouth. The thought of taking Mason's own knife and cutting him ran through Hannibal's mind, Not yet he thought looking at Mason's pretty blue eyes.

Mason's mouth is a slick, all encompassing. He's always so eager so reckless and unlike Hannibal. The thoughts if how Hannibal could teach him it racked is my mind untill his thiughts were numb. Hannibal lets out a soft noise of pleasure curling his fingers in his patients long hair.

Mason looks up at him, eyes wide and with an edge of worry to them. He pulls back, but Hannibal stops him with a forceful hand at the back of his head.  
Hannibal smiles slightly “Shh Mason don't worry..”

 

“I trust you Mason,” Hannibal says, He feels Mason make some mumbled attempt at laughter deep in Masons's throat making Hannibal moan slightly. "We are alike you and I, I can trust you Mason." Hannibal said trying to keep his normal doctor-patient persona in his voice. He always did even when Mason would try his best to shock Hannibal to get any kind of reaction from him. Now he finally heard something in the doctor's calming voice... pride a lustful pride in the power Mason has and Hannibal's ability to take that away."

Hannibal watches the way that Mason hesitates for a moment, before his cheeks hollow and suction begins. Hannibal sighs in pleasure, feeling Mason's's tongue swirl around the crown before he swallows Hannibal to the base.

“Yes, Mason,” Hannibal hisses, feeling Mason dig his fingers into his thighs as hard as he could. Hannibal's fingers tighten in Masons's hair hard enough that most would scream in agony. Hannibal moaned at the thought of how strong his lover is. They had the power to with their hands.

 

It takes Hannibal a few more seconds to gather himself, to catch his breath enough to speak, and even when he does, he sounds breathless and in awe.

“Mason... Are you alright?”

Mason laughs in his throat enough for Hannibal to understand that he likes it. Hannibal has to clench his jaw to keep from moaning in pleasure. He feels the Mason's throat work around him as he strokes the Mason's hair.

Hannibal reaches out and gently runs a finger along Mason's beautiful face, tracing an imagined line down. He imagined what it would feel like to cut into Mason's red checks as he trails his finger down Mason's throat and chest.

“Beautiful,” he whispers.

Mason shivers and makes a noise muffled by Hannibal's cock. He pulls back, just enough to let his cock slip from his throat and Hannibal growls at the loss of tight, wet heat. Mason roles his eyes is and takes him back, swallowing around Hannibal

There's a tightening coil in Hannibal's stomach and he knows that he's close. He hunches over, one hand tightly grabbing the back of Mason's head. His fingers curled in a mess of hair.

“Mason” He gasped pleasure, it's perfect and he feels Mason moaning. He grapped Mason's hair and pulled.

“Yes, Mason, ” he mumbled he's usual eloquence has more or less left him.

Mason is shaking now, as he swallows around Hannibal's length again, his tongue works against the underside. He pulls back, swirling his tongue around the head of Hannibal's cock before he swallows it down again and Hannibal comes completely undone.

He can feel himself come in the Mason's throat, feels it is working around his cock and swallowing everything he has to offer and he murmurs softly.

“Yes, Mason...”

As he softens, Mason pulls away. He leans back, licking his lips and looking up at Hannibal with hazy eyes. "Thank you Doctor Lecter.." Mason panted leaning on top of Hannibal.  
Hannibal tilted Mason's head up kissing him roughly. He pulled away, biting Mason hard enough to draw blood. Hannibal smiles running a thumb over Mason's swollen lower lip.

"You know doctor if I didn't know any better I would say you're being a selfish..." Mason said, grabbing a clean button up shirt from the top of his wardrobe. Hannibal walked over to Mason kissing his patient 's neck.

"The possibilities are endless Doctor Lecter." Mason moaned turning to kiss the doctor as hard as he could manage biting his lips.

Hannibal kissed Mason’s neck, his shoulder. Slid down and mouthed warm and moist at the lines of his stomach.

Hannibal rasped, his tongue up it in one long, wet stroke, making Mason's breath stutter, then took just the head into his mouth, sucking it. Encouraged by the loud scream of pleasure Mason let out. Mason slid down, pushing his cock further into his mouth, down his throat.

Mason flicked his eyes back, God, he is really fucking love this. If only he had some time to show the Doctor his toys. Hannibal moaned having Mason completely under his power like he did right now, red-faced and squirming helplessly like he was about to climb out of his own skin with how good it felt.

“Fuck Doctor,” Mason blurted out in a half fit of laughter. Hannibal’s grip held firm . This was his patient and he was in control.

Mason wasn’t thinking about anything at the moment, not a single goddamn one of those million insane thoughts was going towards anything other than what Hannibal was doing to him the doctor had been fucking addictive much more than any whore Mason would normally hire HanniHannibalfun.  
Hannibal felt his mind race with ideas as to what he would do with Mason, could he make him scream or beg? Hannibal looked at Mason they were alike Mason wouldn't beg..he most certainly wouldn't beg and mean it he wants to break Mason.

File that away for another time Hannibal they thought pushing his head down again, hard, Mason slid in all the way finally. Hannibal looked up at Mason he gorgeous his eyes were brighter than he had ever seen them, his hair sticking out every way, and his lips bitten red. World’s most beautiful mess.

I did that. I made you look like that. Hannibal thought the ideas running back in his head, he wanted to keep Mason to scar him so every time Mason a looked at himself he would see Hannibal Lecter.

On a wave of urgency and lust Hannibal took Mason’s hand and placed it on his head Mason dug into his head just as hard as Hannibal done to him.

Mason whimpered under him, his hand clawing into Hannibal's hair as hard as he could.“Wow Hannibal, I’m gonna--Uhh“ his voice rasping and with urgency.

Mason threw his head back as he reached orgasm with his hand clenched up in Hannibal's hair. He fell back onto his back onto Doctor Lecter's bed.  
"You sure know how to have a good time Doctor." Mason sighed in tired chuckle.  
"Rest now, Mason we wouldn't want you to tire out would we? " Hannibal asked, his voice almost completely back to its original tone despite the stress put on it.  
Mason sighed, rolling on the bed.  
"Thanks Doctor Lecter..." Mason mumbled tiredly


End file.
